1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf training aid and, more particularly, to a golf training aid that provides a target-line guide and a clubface guide for a golfer to use while practicing their golf swing to align their swing and clubface to the target line and improve their golf swing and alignment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A consistent problem for golfers learning to play is poor alignment of the clubface when they set up to hit a golf ball. Aiming the clubface in the right direction is very important for a golfer to control the direction of the golf ball. Studies have shown that the direction of the clubface determines 85% of the starting direction of the golf ball. Current practice tools often provide an artificial surface such as a mat or a hitting board, but what is preferred and most beneficial is to practice on a real grass golfing surface.
A need exists for a golf training aid that helps a golfer learn to align the clubface to be perpendicular to the target-line and allows the golfer to practice on a real grass golf surface.